Win a Date with Kyo Sohma
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: These are a collection of small fics, ranging from one to five chapters, about our favorite cat Kyo in any possible pairings that I or you can think up. The first story is a Momiji X Kyo pairing and the others are up to you.
1. Behind Closed Doors

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I bet you are tired of getting these stories, aren't you? Well tough cookies because I like showing you new stories. Anyway I don't own Fruits Basket but that still doesn't mean I don't like Kyo. So I created this story full of little ficlets of Kyo in different relationships with other people.

Win a Date with Kyo Sohma

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary: Momiji keeps smiling and playing around. Kyo always grouches and tries to push everyone away. But behind closed doors the two of them share a secret, one that keeps them both from falling apart. Because only in privacy can these two unlikely pair let their true selves show through. **

**Pairing: Momiji x Kyo**

**Rating: PG-13**

"TTTOOOHHHHRRRRUUUUU!" cried out Momiji before trying to launch himself at her. His arms ready to engulf her in a hug before he was sidetracked by a smack to the head. Caramel brown eyes quickly filled with tears before glossy lips parted in a cry like so many others. "WWWWAAAAHHHH! KYO IS SO MEAN TO ME!" he cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Momiji?" asked Tohru hesitantly in concern.

"Kyo apologize!" Yuki quickly reprimanded as he looked at Tohru worriedly.

But before Kyo could tell Yuki what he really thought of the rat's suggestion they saw something blonde fly by them. "Kkkyaahh!" cried out Momiji before enveloping Tohru in a hug. His cheek briefly touching hers before he poofed away in a cloud of yellow smoke.

"Keh, I'm going to my room," Kyo snapped. He stuffed his hand in his pant's pocket before throwing his satchel over his shoulder. Crimson eyes closing against the sight of a crème yellow rabbit splayed haphazardly against a blushing Tohru's shoulder. "Idiot," he breathed before opening and closing the door to their house.

"Kyo-chan what did you do?" asked Shigure in a singsong voice.

"I'm not dealing with that thing," snapped Kyo bitterly.

"What thing?" Shigure asked curiously before spotting Tohru coming into the house with a rabbit that look strangely like Momiji in her arms. "Oh but he's so cute Kyo. Why do you have to be so mean to him?" Shigure commented sadly looking at Kyo who bristled. The dog quickly spotted a flash of jealousy swirling in Kyo's eyes as the cat glared at him before the volatile boy marched up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him this time?" asked Yuki really not wanting to know. His arms crossed over his wiry chest as he looked on at Tohru blushing furiously as Momiji changed.

"Oh only the green eyed monster," Shigure sighed dramatically. His fan tapped his chin in deep thought. "Oh how great it is to be young and in l—" began Shigure ready to wax on before he was neatly cut off.

"What green eyed monster?" Yuki asked curiously. He barely noticed the slight look of irritation at being interrupted on the dog's face before Shigure smiled again.

"I guess when you are older you will understand," Shigure laughed. He tapped Yuki lightly on the head with his fan before asking one of his favorite questions to Tohru. "Tohru sweetie, when do you think dinner will be ready?"

"Oh in an hour or two I believe. I'll go tell Kyo th—" began Tohru before she was interrupted.

"I'll tell him," piped up Momiji before skipping off to the stairs. Fully clothed, of course.

"Poor thing sacrificing himself to protect our flower, it's so admirable," sighed Shigure, moved.

"You're really giving me a headache you know," growled Yuki in irritation before walking away.

AT KYO'S ROOM, A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Tohru said dinner won't be ready for another hour or so," Momiji announced quietly as he opened Kyo's door.

"Got it," the older boy answered absently, his eyes never leaving the book. He softly heard the door closing and expected that Momiji was on the other side of it before he felt the bed dip slightly. He set his book to the side so he could glare his crimson eyes in irritation at Momiji who decided to climb on top of him. His smaller frame snuggled up against Kyo's bigger one. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Besides you, my little betthaschen?" asked the rabbit innocently. He slyly pushed Kyo's book further to the side not liking how it distracted Kyo from him.

"Don't call me that!" cried out Kyo in frustration. Then curiosity getting the better of him he finally asked what it meant seeing as Momiji liked calling him that recently. "What is that anyway?" he asked curiously.

"It means…" Momiji drawled out lazily before kissing Kyo's chin. "Sex kitten," he purred before kissing Kyo's gapping mouth that had opened in his surprise.

"Don't call me that!" growled Kyo pushing Momiji off of him. He rolled onto his stomach and tugged his book closer to him, ready to open it up and read.

"How about… pedophile?" breathed Momiji seductively into Kyo's ear before nipping it. He smiled in amusement as the cat blushed under his tanned skin, not at the word but at one of Kyo's sensitive spots it took nearly two weeks to find out. The rabbit was pushed off roughly before Momiji found himself blinking up into two angry crimson eyes.

"What the hell Momiji? You're only one year younger then me damn it!" he hissed low. Kyo wanted to badly wipe the smug little smile on the rabbit's face for being able to get under his skin.

"But it's true. They think I'm a little child but you still want me," Momiji laughed as he touched Kyo's cheek. "Betthaschen," he added. His fingers were already curling into Kyo's hair so he could pull his head down into a kiss.

The cat only sputtered and yanked his head away before sitting up. "That's because you act like one, " he grumbled knowing the rabbit would only ignore his comment. His back turned towards Momiji as he crossed his arms. His ears were still burning from the new nickname.

"Kiss me… Make me forget," ordered Momiji tugging on Kyo's sleeve. He knelt behind Kyo's back and threw a pale arm around Kyo, drawing him closer. His nose was already nuzzling up against Kyo's nape.

"I'm not some toy, rabbit," shuddered Kyo against the nuzzling. He reluctantly pushed the younger boy off lightly. "Go bother Tohru or something," he dismissed.

"But I don't want Tohru, I want you," he pouted then sighed before getting off the bed. He barely missed the swipe directed to him as crimson eyes glared up at him.

"Tough luck," he growled. "I'm busy." He turned his head away from his cousin and settled himself on the bed comfortably again. His fingers quickly finding the sentence he was on in his book.

"I saw her today… Kyo," he breathed as he looked as his hands. His back leaning against the bedroom wall as tears began to shimmer in his caramel eyes.

"Momiji?" Kyo began hesitantly. He stood up slowly, not liking the look of pain on Momiji's face.

"Just when I was leaving out to go the main house a friend of mine pointed her out to me. Asked me if that was my m—"

Kyo crashed his lips against Momiji's silencing the rest of his words that left the rabbit's eyes almost blank and lifeless.

To be continued in the next installment…

A/N: I know this is relatively short but I wanted to see if people actually liked it first before continuing.


	2. Behind Closed Doors 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. Gyah you think it's cute. For some reason I could feel Kyo glaring at me or something but Momiji is all for the cuteness. Well anyway here we go with the next installment. This little mini momiji/kyo fic may be four to five chapters. So enjoy it while it lasts.

Win a Date with Kyo Sohma

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter: 2**

**Pairing: Momiji x Kyo**

**Rating: PG-13**

'Why does that damn woman torment him? Why is it she won't leave him alone even if… even if she has chosen to forget their connection?' thought Kyo vehemently. And he could feel it, a growl starting from his chest to tickle the back of his throat.

He wanted badly to kiss him viciously. To assault the trembling rabbit before him so that he could pull away later on to see those pouting lips of his bruised. 'I probably won't get another chance like this for a while,' he thought reflectively. His lips already slanted over Momiji's, pressing bruisingly close before he hesitated.

He shook his head mentally and pushed that urge aside knowing that what Momiji needed now was tenderness.

So he eased his lips so that he could give just a simple, chaste kiss. Just the brushing of lips really with a playful nip at Momiji's bottom one before he pulled away. He had initiated and ended the kiss so that he could reassure Momiji before checking for his reaction. His crimson eyes looked only to see that the rabbit's eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed slightly at their lips brief contact.

Kyo then gripped Momiji's chin gently before he delicately licked away the tear that couldn't help but roll down the curve of Momiji's cheek. Then leaned his forehead against Momiji's waiting for the bunny to open his eyes to look at him. 'Only Momiji has seen the more gentler side of me,' he thought, smiling faintly as the blonde's eyes fluttered open.

"Kyo… I…" began Momiji in a trembling voice. His caramel brown eyes lost in Kyo's crimson.

"I will make you forget if you want," he breathed softly. His thumb running over Momiji's quivering bottom lip before capturing it up with his own when Momiji meekly nodded his in consent. His tongue already began to run teasingly along the crease of Momiji's lips, gently begging permission before entering.

Strawberries. For some odd reason whenever he kissed Momiji and allowed his tongue the pleasure to slowly devour the delicious morsel that the rabbit offered, he tasted of strawberries. 'So ripe and fresh and sweet,' he thought as he teased Momiji's tongue. His own prodded and ran along it before pulling away when the rabbit would try to respond.

A smirk was resplendent on his lips at the whimper that he teased out of his victim before allowing their tongues to dance together. A sigh pulling from his own lips as Momiji's small hands that had been clutching at his shirt soon found their way wondering inside of Kyo's shirt. Fingertips ghosting over Kyo's taut, tan skin sending a shiver through the cat until he sighed in pleasure.

Kyo's own fingers tangled themselves in wavy, blonde locks were they curled together into fists. And with a sudden jerk that left Momiji gasping, their lips ripped apart. Kyo's own teeth already started to nibble at Momiji's Adam's apple before sucking at the soft flesh.

He was tempted to leave a mark to show ownership but knew it a careless move. 'How will the rabbit explain it to Hatori, he can't hide it without a turtleneck and its already mid spring,' he thoughtfully considered. So rather then having Momiji explain to the others about his markings he eased his lips to rabbit's collarbone. Gentle nips with an occasional kiss of apology trailed down the warm flesh when Kyo pulled away at the knock of his door.

His eyes open slightly in irritation to look away from the flushed rabbit that had managed to switch places up against the wall with him during his assault. A satisfied smile pulling across the rabbit's lips at Kyo's surprise when he noticed that Momiji had managed to unbutton Kyo's shirt while he was busy in his own world.

Kyo let out a growl of irritation at being interrupted before he tried to button up his shirt. But he had gotten so jumpy that his fingers only seemed to fumble.

"Here let me," whispered Momiji in amusement as he began to swiftly button it up. His fingers making sure to ghost over Kyo's nipple to hear the cat hiss in pleasure before he closed the last button. "Sorry," Momiji said mockingly before the door eased open.

"Get out of my sight," hissed Kyo before pushing Momiji away from him. He watched as the rabbit stumbled back slightly in surprise before realization dawned in his eyes. He quickly looked close to tears as Kyo frowned deeply at him in irritation.

"Uh… Um…" Tohru said for lost of words.

"Kyo is so mean to me," cried out Momiji placing his fists against his eyes. He turned his head to smirk at Kyo and winked before stumbling out of the door, tears running down his cheeks.

"Kyo I… I had wanted to see if Momiji told you about dinner. It's… it's ready you… you know," she stumbled over her words. Her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment as she battled between continuing her talk with the disgruntled cat or going after Momiji.

"I'll be right behind you," he said gruffly stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'So you can go run after him,' he didn't say but knew she would anyway.

"Oh… okay," she smiled before quickly running to comfort Momiji.

"He should get an award for his performances," grumbled the cat under his breath. He looked at the wall that he had held Momiji prisoner just a few minutes ago before the tables had been turned. 'When did he become so tall?' he thought, remembering how he didn't have to bend his head down so much to be kiss and receive kisses. He then huffed and rolled his eyes before he followed the two down the stairs.

And it soon became clear to everyone that Kyo was in a foul mood. Well more fouler then his usual mood. Especially the way that the cat stabbed at his food with his chopsticks while Momiji chattered with Tohru. His chopsticks abused and bruised the poor piece of pork until Shigure decided to save it before snatching it up for himself.

"Kyo-kun you really shouldn't abuse the food," sighed Shigure before popping the juicy little morsel in his mouth. The dog then eyed Kyo's plate wondering what else he could save from Kyo's clutches. 'It's my duty,' he rationalized if any bits of doubt crept into the dog's head.

"And then… and then this kid in class came in with this shiner. It wasn't as bad as the one that Yuki gave Kyo that one time during the summer but it was pretty big," he exclaimed placing his hand against his fist to show how big.

"Hey it wasn't that big," growled Kyo reproachfully. He was only offered a look of brief acknowledgement before he turned back ton continue as if nothing happened. "So we were all gathered around him oohing and awing as he recounted his fight. Which frankly Tohru I don't believe half of," sighed Momiji dramatically at the end.

"And what did he say?" Tohru asked in interest. The girl barely noticing the small smile that Yuki directed at her for her curiosity.

"Well…" Momiji drawled before launching back into his story. "Okay so he tells us the truth. Which is so much believable. It so happens that he was opening a cabinet so fast that the corner of it smacked him in the eye," he finally exclaimed. "Though then again… that doesn't explain why it was so big," he mused thoughtfully.

'Fucking, manipulating rabbit,' Kyo growled inwardly. He made sure to send death glares at everyone having tuned out Momiji's conversation with Tohru a while ago. But of course they ignored him with only a comment from Shigure as a jibe or Tohru's words of concern.

"Are you feeling well Kyo-kun?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe I should have made you something else. If you like I could go right now and make you some oni—"

"No need Honda-san. Do not indulge the cat," Yuki said politely gently cutting off the girl.

"Do not indulge the cat. Keh. Like I wanted her to," Kyo muttered bitterly under his breath. Then suddenly jerked his head up in surprise to look at Momiji who had engaged Tohru in another conversation about school. 'But I couldn't have imagined…' he thought before his thoughts were interrupted.

His brows coming down into a frown as he felt something sliding gently up his foot to rub at his calf before traveling further up. He looked measurably at the plate for a moment to clear his head before he pieced it together. When he did he growled, grabbing the foot that had tried to migrate to his crutch to tease at him. And with a hard tug he smiled innocently as Momiji fell over.

Momiji's comment to Tohru swallowed in a yelp as he felt his foot tugged towards Kyo. So that he had to laugh nervously as he saw all eyes peering down at him. His caramel eyes staring up reassuringly at both amused and concerned looks of the people around him before he sat up. His legs tucked firmly against him before he ventured a look at Kyo.

The cat at that moment looked like he swallowed the canary. 'Well two can play that game of innocence,' thought Momiji smiling brightly. He waved off Tohru's question of concern by saying that he had felt the inclination to lie down for a few seconds.

"But then maybe you should rest," Tohru insisted. She was ready to get up to prepare a futon for him or even the couch.

"No, no Tohru that's okay," Momiji laughed. "I just would like my desert now," he nodded encouragingly as Tohru left to retrieve him something.

"But you only had half of your dinner," protested Shigure now Momiji's dish.

"You can have it," Momiji piped up happily offering the dish to the dog who quickly swooped on it.

"If you insist," Shigure ventured out after happily picking up a nice morsel of beef.

"Glutton," sighed Yuki in disapproval.

"What was that Yuki?" asked Shigure looking up at Yuki curiously.

"Oh forget it I'm going to study. Lovely meal as always Honda-san," Yuki acknowledged before getting up just as Tohru returned.

"Oh… alright Yuki. Happy studying," she said cheerfully before handing Momiji a Popsicle. "I think it's orange," Tohru ventured out before taking her seat again.

"Thank you," said Momiji before peeling off the wrapper and setting it on the plate. His tongue already darting out to lick up a juicy orange bead that threatened to drip onto his fingers. "Orange is kind of one of my favorite colors," Momiji announced before sliding half the cold dessert into his mouth.

"Is it really?" Shigure asked in amusement before turning to look at Kyo. "And what do you think about that Kyo-kun?"

"I think you should stuff it while you still have the time," growled Kyo, his cheeks the faintest pink.

He didn't know whether to feel flattered by what the rabbit had said or not. But his head jerked up to look at Momiji at his cries of pleasure as he greedily licked at the Popsicle. A bit of orange juice running down his chin as he swirled his tongue around the cold ice treat. Darting it out to tease around the top before sliding down its side before changing it up to nibble at it's bottom.

'If I didn't know any better I would have thought this was soft porn,' Kyo thought as all the blood in his body slowly traveled up to his head. He unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips that fell open slightly as he watched the rabbit.

"Is it me or did all the blood rush up to Kyo's head. Is our Kyo having naughty thoughts," Shigure smiled behind his fan. The author wanting to sigh at the fact that Aya was missing front row seat to something bordering on erotic between what seemed the rabbit and the cat. 'I must remind myself to invite Aya the next time Momiji comes,' he made a memo to himself.

"Does the dog want me to stuff my chopsticks up his a—"

"Kyo… you do look a bit flush," Tohru ventured out not knowing she cut off something that was not meant for virgin ears like hers.

"Maybe he should lie down," suggested Momiji meekly as he popped his Popsicle in his mouth to suck.

"I hate you," growled Kyo darkly. 'It's because you're my fucking tormentor,' he wanted to add but he didn't think the pervert needed to hear all that. 'He already seems suspicious of us,' Kyo thought with a sigh.

"You don't. And if it it's because you want a Popsicle you can share with me, you know. So do you want a lick, Kyo?" asked Momiji innocently even though his eyes shone mischievously. The rabbit leaned forward to offer the Popsicle up to him, his elbows on the table as he waved the ice treat in front of the cat's face. "Just a lick or two that's all," he quickly reassured before inching it a bit closer to the volatile Kyo.

Kyo hesitated before leaning forward his tongue darting timidly out to lick at it, tasting the syrupy orange flavor.

"You can do better then that," Momiji chastised, smiling daringly.

Kyo immediately frown before he moved his mouth to engulf the tip of the Popsicle before biting it viciously off. A smug smile slid onto his face as he sat back in his chair to look at Momiji. He barely heard the strangled gasp from Shigure who visibly blanched at the turn of events.

"Hey you bit it," cried out Momiji in horror.

"So?" sneered Kyo looking away pointedly then he proceeded to suck the little bit of orange Popsicle in his mouth.

"Are you okay Shigure? Now you're starting to look a bit pale… Maybe I should call Hatori-san," Tohru ventured out as she stood.

"I… no, no that's okay Tohru sweetie. I'm just getting over shock," Shigure said in a shaky voice. He had thought he was going to see something really erotic which he did only to have it turn into something scary. 'Remind myself not to provoke Kyo-kun too much,' he made another mental note.

"I'm turning in," Kyo announced standing. He stretched his lithe form out and scratched his tummy before walking away from the others.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

There was timid knocking at Kyo's door and the cat thinking it was Tohru quickly gave permission for the person to enter only to find himself groaning as he looked at the bubbling blonde.

"They said I could spend the night over," Momiji chirped happily hugging a pillow.

"Fine… but why are you telling me this?" sighed Kyo as he buried his face into his own pillow. He once again heard the door sliding close before he heard the soft padding of footsteps coming towards him. Kyo rolled to his side to watch as Momiji sat on his bed before swinging his legs around.

"You don't want me here Kyo?" pouted Momiji playfully then smiled trying to hide the brief hurt in his eyes. "I don't care because your bed is so much more comfier then Yuki's or Haru's," he announced as he snuggled himself under the covers. He knew Kyo would bristle at the two names.

"Oh well… in that case," growled Kyo as he straddled the narrow hips of Momiji. "I know you said that because your hurt but I'll still need to punish you for being such a bad little boy," Kyo purred dangerously looking at his willing captive.

"That's what I was hoping you would say," Momiji grinned wickedly wrapping her arms around the cat's neck. He then drew Kyo's head closer to whisper in the cat's ear. "But this time I want to be on top, betthaschen," he smiled before nipping Kyo's ear.

To be continued in the next installment…

A/N: I'm so that everyone enjoys this pairing. Oh… I remember someone doing the whole teasing someone with dessert thing in another story. So sorry if I offended that person by borrowing it but it was too priceless. Well see you next time.


End file.
